Ending With Love
by Fuinn123
Summary: Finntana future-fic. One shot.


**So this is my first attempt at a Finntana (future) fic! Tell me what you think! This is only a one shot by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee of course.**

**

* * *

**

"So Finn, can I ask you something?" Santana asked her boyfriend as her head lay on his lap.

"Sure, anything babe." Finn told her locking eyes with her. "Damn, she looked beautiful today." Finn thought to himself.

"Did it really not mean anything to you," Santana began to ask Finn before stopping her self, "when we first, you know."

Finn sighed at hearing this, even though it happened five years ago, he still hated himself for making himself believe something that wasn't true.

"Honestly." Finn told her as he began to stroke his hand through her hair, "I think I made myself believe that it didn't mean anything."

Santana sat up at hearing this, "What do you mean?"

Finn turned his body to face her, "Well I was still cut up over the whole baby situation, and part of me wanted it to be Rachel or Quinn."

Finn noticed Santana's face drop to a frown. "Look it was nothing against you, but let's be honest, you weren't really my best friend in that time of our lives."

Santana nodded her head in agreement as Finn continued, "I'm pretty sure I still loved Quinn and the other part of me wanted to love Rachel."

Santana nodded her head once more, "I probably should have made it aware that I had feelings for you that I didn't show." She told him looking away.

"Your turn to explain." Finn told her as he wasn't sure what she was saying.

Santana sighed as she didn't want to relive this again, but she would do anything to keep Finn. "To be honest, I wanted to be your rebound girl as sad as that sounds."

Finn just looked at Santana trying to read her eyes as she continued, "I saw how torn up you were after Quinn screwed you over. I just figured that if I took your V-card you would be head over heels for me."

"Makes sense," Finn told her, "I think." Finn was a little confused at hearing this. Maybe he was just old fashioned in thinking that telling someone your feelings was the thing to do.

"Obviously I should have just talked to you instead of pressuring you into all of that." Santana told him as she looked down at her hands in embarrassment.

"Hey don't say that," Finn told her reassuringly as he grabbed her hands, "All that matters is that we're together now." He told her smiling.

"Hmm true." Santana told him smiling as she leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips.

Finn smiled to himself as she ended the kiss, it was kind of weird to him that he and Santana ended up together. Through their first three and a half years of high school, they grew so far apart that he thought at times that they might not even be good friends when it was all said and done.

All of that really changed right around graduation. Finn began to think of the beginning of their friends called _Finntana_.

"_Finn are you alright?" Santana asked Finn as she walked into the choir room, seeing Finn with his head in his hands._

"_Sorry, but what do you care?" Finn asked her, why would Santana care what Finn was upset about?_

"_Look, I know that we kind of grew apart," Santana told him as she sat down next to him, "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you."_

_Finn looked her in the eyes, trying to see if she was sincere. "Maybe she is being real." He thought to himself._

"_Quinn dumped me." Finn told her as he looked away._

"_What?" Santana asked, she did not see this one coming, "Why?"_

_Why was a good question to ask. After all, Finn and Quinn had been dating again for well over a year. _

"_I don't know." Finn said as he felt tears begin to form in his eyes, "She said something about not being fair that she gets me after what she did. How does that even make sense?" Finn told her as he began to vent, "After all, shouldn't it be unfair to me that I get her after I basically kicked her to the curb?"_

_Santana simply looked at Finn unsure of what to say. After all, Quinn did always talk about how she was so thankful to have Finn back, so why end it? _

"_Sounds to me that she is crazy." Santana finally told him._

"_What do you mean?" Finn asked her as he reconnected his eyes with hers. _

"_Well," Santana began, choosing her words wisely, she did not want to ruin this again, "Any girl who wouldn't feel absolutely blessed to have you, is crazy." Santana told him as she looked away, scared at what he might say next._

_Finn looked at Santana suspiciously, "What do you mean?" _

_Santana took a deep breath, "Finn, Quinn is absolutely insane for letting you go."_

"_You mean that?" Finn asked her as he began to put one and one together. _

"_Yeah, I do." Santana confidently told him, looking him in the eyes._

_Finn looked Santana right in the eyes. He swore he could see a longing in her eyes._

"_Well, what do you say to this?" Finn asked her, he was taking a shot in the dark here, but he had nothing to lose._

_Finn leaned in and softly kissed Santana on the lips. He pulled away, he was almost afraid to open his eyes to see Santana's reaction. _

_When he did open his eyes, he was surprised. There was Santana beaming at him. _

"_Finn, you don't understand how much I wanted that." Santana told him as she moved closer to him. _

_Finn took this as his hint to move in one more time as he captured her lips again. _

"Hey Santana." Finn asked as he broke out of his trance.

"Mhmm?"

"Let's get married." Finn confidently told her.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked him completely caught off guard.

"Why not?" Finn asked her as he moved closer to her, "I mean I love you, you love me. So why wait?"

"Well I mean I kind of pictured this to happen differently." Santana told him as her heart raced.

"Oh well how about this." Finn told her as he got up from his seat and got on one knee in front of her.

"Santana Marie Lopez, will you marry me?" Finn asked her as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Santana looked to be on the verge of tears, "Where did you get a ring?"

Finn smiled at the shocked expression on her face, "I bought it a while ago, I take it with me everywhere I go, waiting for the right moment."

"Yes, I will marry you Finn Hudson." Santana practically yelled as she jumped up into the waiting arms of Finn.

"I love you Santana." Finn whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Finn."

* * *

**What do you think? As this was my first future-fic and Finntana fic I am pretty pleased. Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
